Help:User page
A User page on Pikmin Fanon is a page about a " ", a contributor who has registered an account on this wiki. If you have registered, you can create . There is a link to your user page in the user options at the very top right of this page. More importantly, others will see links to your user page from various places which assist wiki collaboration. This includes the “ ” and “Revision history” displays (See ). You can also link to your user page within text of a wiki page, which is mainly useful on when you sign your name. What to put on your user page User pages are just as flexible as any other wiki page (in fact more flexible than most), and it's a page about you, so generally people will leave you to freely write your user page in whatever format you like. It's a feature to help other people know who you are, and to bring Pikmin Fanon's community closer together. Think of it as a "profile" page. You might like to mention where you are from and what your job is, if you have one (for topics relating to personal information that is allowed and not allowed, see our Privacy Policy for more information). You can also state what your main areas of interest are in relation to the canon ''Pikmin'' series. Pikmin Fanon, fanon in general, and other areas and describe contributions you have made or areas where you are interested in contributing. User sandbox / development area You can use your user page as a "sandbox", an area for developing ideas without cluttering the . You may also find of your user page useful for creating other personal pages. However you should avoid expending too much effort within your own area of the wiki. Be bold! Edit the main wiki articles! You can also use the shared sandbox page for quick (non-permanent) wiki experimentation. Other people's user pages As mentioned above, you will see links to other people's user pages, in various places throughout the wiki. User Contributions When viewing another person's user page, an additional link “ }}" appears in the “ }}” of the . This takes you to a list of all of this user's wiki edits. Use this to get an idea of how prolific a contributor somebody is, or to track down edits made by a user who is causing trouble/making bad wiki edits. Editing someone else's page It's generally considered bad etiquette to rewrite or reword another person's user page. Editing is not disallowed, but you should avoid adding information (or especially opinions) which might be misinterpreted as coming from that user, in situations where this could potentially cause upset. Some types of edit are widely acceptable, and unlikely to cause upset: * Fixing internal links, when a page has been or * Fixing broken external links * Categorizing or fixing categories of user pages. User talk pages Every user page has an associated talk page; a " }} page". This is a special kind of talk page, for leaving messages directed at a particular user. See . Link to a user page To create a link to the user page of the user that clicks that link, use .